


Cardinal Copia and the Ex-Catholic School Girl

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bitting drawing a little blood, Catholic (mention), Catholic School girl uniform, Copia does a striptease, Copia's black gloves, Doggy style sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I taste like chocolate, One Shot, Oral Sex, Red Cassock, Sister Imperator (mention), Slow Build, black leather "casting) couch, red cassock kink, self bitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: Ex-Catholic School Girl has a meeting with the Dark Cardinal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st Ghost fanfic, so go easy on me. This was inspired by the picture of Cardinal Copia sitting on a black leather couch that popped up I'm my feeds March 24th, 2019   
>  Links to pics of him on the black leather couch...
> 
> https://oi243.photobucket.com/albums/ff222/warrior_mom/FB_IMG_1555745212711.jpg
> 
> https://oi243.photobucket.com/albums/ff222/warrior_mom/FB_IMG_1555745223302.jpg
> 
> Oh, and the ex-Catholic School Girl is way above the age of 21. Just wanted to make that very clear.

Chapter 1 

 

 The alarm went off with that annoying loud buzzing sound. I reached over, turned the switch to the off position, and threw the clock onto the floor. Laying there with the morning sun blazing through the window. I'd just remembered what today was. "Well shit." I grumbled and got up to run the shower. Waiting for the water to warm up, I crossed the room to the closet. Today has to be special...

 After setting out the perfect outfit, I scampered off to the shower. Just thinking about the meeting today made my pulse race. I had to maintain my composure at this meeting. Too much was counting on this.

 Fourty-five minutes later I did last minute touch ups to my make-up. Looking at the full length mirror, I was pleased at the image starring back at me. I grabbed the files and tucked them into my case, as I was smoothing out my skirt one last time and fluffed my hair as I walked out the door.

 Ten minutes of a drive but yet another fifteen to find a parking spot. At least this garage had elevators that connects to the office building that I needed. 

 Walking with a purpose, I quickly reached the doors and pushed the button. Fluffing my hair, once again, and straightening my white button down blouse. Making sure it was tucked into the skirt. Once inside and the doors shut, I made sure that my red tie was on correctly and my matching red plaid pleated skirt was just right.

 The ride finally made it to my floor. The doors were painfully slow to open. And when I stepped out, the office door was right in front of me. I walked up to the door but hesitated to reach for the knob. I took a deep breath and my hand nervously shook as the knob made contact with me. I opened the door and stepped inside. The door closed behind me with a thunderous thud that seemed to have echoed throughout the building.

 I made an "Oopsie" face when the secretary looked up in my direction. "Don't worry about that. No matter what we do to that door, it's always loud." She said with a smile a roll of her eyes. "Are you Miss Winters?" she asked very welcoming.

 I checked my tie again and replied, "Yes, I may be a bit early for my appointment. I wasn't sure about the traffic.". Being in the office now, I soundly felt very shy. "No problem. I'll let him know that you're here. Please, have a seat." 

 I sat down on a brown fabric chair carefully, as I didn't want to mess up my skirt. My heartbeat picked up again just thinking about who was on the other side of that dark wooden door.

 "He'll be with you in a few minutes." said the secretary as she hung up the phone. "Would you like something to drink as you wait?"

 "Yes, if you don't mind? May I have some water, please?" I sheepishly answered.

 "Are you sure you don't want something stronger? I know this can be a little nerve wrecking." She smiled and laughed as she nodded towards the wooden door.

 "Ha! No,thank you. Just some water. I'm afraid of making an idiot out of myself." I laughed back.

 "Don't worry, you'll do great."she said as she pulled a bottle of water from the mini fridge behind her desk. She walked to me and handed the bottle."He's really not all that bad. I guess because of his title and now the buzz about maybe his promotion, people think the worst. But trust me, once you look into his eyes... fear, nervousness...it all fades away. Just be honest with yourself and with him. You'll do just great." She smiled again and it was from the heart. I could feel the positive vibe she was giving.

 I opened the water and drank that sixteen ounces within a minute flat. I covered my mouth as a smaller burp escaped me and I excused myself. What a major infraction..smh. I'm large hot mess.

 I dug out my hand sanitize and squeezed a large portion into my palm. The smell of lavender calmed me at bit as I closed the the bottle and put it back in my case. Rubbing the last of it into my hands just in time to hear the sound of the buzzer. I knew what that meant. 

 She turned to face her desk and then she turned to me.

  *  "He's ready for you."



 

 

 


	2. Face To Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally meet Cardinal Copia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I know this seems like a very slow build, but it's going somewhere and I thank you for staying with it. So, have a cup of coffee and enjoy.

**Face To Face**

 

She started to walk to the door and I tried to get up from the chair. My body and brain didn't want to work together. She stopped when she noticed that I wasn't behind her. She walked back up to me with a sympathetic smile. 

 "You have nothing to worry about. You look amazing and I know you'll do just great." She said as she held out her hand. Like a mom would do to her nervous child.

 I looked at her hand as I took it with my shaking one. Reminding myself to breathe. I gave her a shy smile again. I was able to get out of the chair and walk with her to the door. I've met important people before but  this was a totally different realm.

 We reached the door and stopped. She looked at me and her smile became brighter. "Que el Senor Oscuro este contigo." She said in Spanish and gave me a hug. She knocked on the door and a male voice with an accent sounded out from the other side. "Come in."

 She walked in first and I followed behind. She took a few steps to the side and said, "Cardinal Copia, may I present Miss Laven Winters." 

 I had my head down as I did my courtesy. Something I had been practicing for about a month. I found a part of my voice as I said, " Your Eminence, I am very honored to meet you." I stayed in my curtsy even when I saw his black shiny boots in front of my feet.

 "Miss Winters, I am the one who is honored." I heard him say and I slowly willed myself out of the curtsy. Taking in what I was seeing...The red cassock. My breath hitched as my gaze slowly went up and caught sight of the well-made stitched grucifix. Further up was a set of leather gloved hands, clasped together in front of his waist. Forcing my eyes to keep going...The blinded out crucifix that layed perfectly on his chest, that rose and fell as he took breaths. 

 Finally, I came up to his face. That stunning face that I've seen pictures of for the past year. The dashing thin mustache on his upper lip. Sideburns that would make even Elvis jealous...blackest of night color around his eyes. And, those soul piercing mismatched eyes. I was finally looking into those elegant eyes.

 I felt myself blush as I realized that he was looking into my eyes as well. He took my right hand with his and brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon it. I felt an electrical current shoot from his soft lips and target into my spine. My body reacted by causing a sensation that made my nipples hard. And embarrassment hit along with the feeling. 

 "Please, make yourself comfortable, Miss Winters." he said as he made a gesture to the chairs in front of his desk. I blushed again with a small smile on my face.

 I can hear him thank her and the sound of the door being closed. My eyes darted around a bit. His desk was made of the same dark wood as the door. A large black leather chair behind the desk and spacious window lined the wall. Just off to the left side of his desk was a luxurious black leather couch. The walls were also the same dark wood but the room was illustrated by the brilliant light coming from the windows. 

 I sat down on a smaller black leather chair and crossed my ankles together. I bent down to place my case on the floor. As I straightened back up, he was just getting settled into his chair behind the desk. He cleared his throat.

 "Laven Winters, such a exquisite name. Very fitting for such an enticing woman." he smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far. All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. There's still more to come. 😁


	3. Getting To Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardinal wants to get to know me.

**Getting To Know Me**

I let out a chuckle at the Cardinals compliment and my face blushed yet again. "I've been called a lot of things before, Your Eminence, but "enticing" has never been one of them." I laughed. He seemed surprised by this. "Oh, I can't believe that. And please, call me Copia. No need for formal titles with me." He leaned back in his chair a bit. 

 "Well, alright. And you can call me Laven. I don't do well either with titles. Putting "Miss" in front of my name makes me feel like I'm in trouble or something." I laughed again and he smiled even bigger.

 "I may have this feeling that sometimes you invite the trouble. Yes? Like the outfit you chose today...very...ahh...Catholic, I must say. On purpose, Yes?" He steepled his hands at his chest with a lustful glint in his eyes. His white eye just seemed to glow.

 I giggled as he brought up what I was wearing. "Yes, it was on purpose. It's a flipside of my past and the path to my future." I looked straight into those marvelous mismatched eyes. "And I'd thought you'd like it." He slowly nodded his head. "Yes, it did grab my attention.. I must say." He looked towards the ceiling, contemplating what he was gonna say next.

 "Sister Imperator spoke very highly of you. And as you may know, that is not an every day occurrence. I wanted to meet this woman. Your past, I want to hear it from you about experiences. Yes?" Something told me that was more of a command. He was now leaning forward on his desk. Sister Imperator must've sent my files to him because they were on his desk. He licked his lips slowly. And they looked tender and so hungry to be kissed. "So, tell me. I want to know."

 My eyes were on The Cardinal. Wondering what it would feel like to have his gloved hands on my body. My breath quickened with that thought. I fiddled with my tie and cleared my throat. "Well, I was a "cradle Catholic". I never questioned what I was taught. I was like a mindless robot. I just did what I was told to do. And EVERYTHING is a sin."

 The Cardinal shifted in his chair but hung on every word I said. His eyes started to burn into me. I felt the heat all over my body. And I felt myself getting wet just by looking at him. "Please continue, Yes?"

 "Well, Card...Copia, I moved to a Southern state and church there were for me neither. Most definitely. So, I went back to Catholic church. Being older by then, I just didn't seem to click with it anymore. I was told one side but not the  other. And never question anything. I needed more." I was breathing heavy at this point. And looking at him like he was a tasty treat.

 "I needed more knowledge...more conviction...more..." I couldn't think of what my next word would be but he came up with the next word for me.

 "Danger."

With that, I got up and walked around the desk to where he sat. He turned the chair in my direction. I held out my hand to him. "May I have your hand, Copia?" He didn't say a word. But his hand did come up to meet mine. I kissed his gloved hand, then placed it on my left breast, and made him squeeze it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the smut will be next, lol. Thank you for your time.


	4. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer but someone is having a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And slowly here comes the smut

**Getting Closer**

 

 The room was quite except for the sound of our breathing. I closed my eyes and threw back my heas to marvel  of the feeling of his touch. It was lighting a fire inside of me. With every squeeze, I can feel myself getting wetter. The fabric that I had on was a barrier that I needed to get rid of. I had the desire to feel that leather gloves in my skin. I opened my eyes and brought my head back to face him.

 Copia's eyes were not on me. His breath was deep but his gaze was on the floor. "Would you like to see my tits?" He nooded his head but still averted his look away from my body. I started to loosen my tie, and suddenly he spoke. " Please, keep your tie on. Yes?"

 "You want my bra off but the shirt on and unbuttoned?" He again nodded his head. Still not looking at me. He withdrew his hand from me. I untucked my white shirt and started to unbutton it. For someone who took the stage night after night, thrusting, rubbing, and flaunting his body for all of his fans, he was completely different in person.

 "Would you like to unbutton the rest?" as I got just below my breasts. He shook his head no, still looking at the floor. His face was as red as his cassock. I got the last one done and reached to my back, unhooking my bra. Bringing my arms forward and out of the sleeves. I placed my bra on his desk. He lifted his hand to the desk and placed it on my bra, picking it up and brings one of the cups to his cheek. Now giving his cheek a slight massage with the cup. 

 "Copia, my skin will feel better than that fabric." He stopped and looked at my opened shirt. Then his eyes fell back to the floor. "Why won't you look at me, Copia?" He chest was heaving and I can feel the desire but something was holding him back. "I can't...too embarrassed."

 I bent down to be at his level and took my finger up to his chin. Gently bring his face up. "Please, look me in the eyes?" His mismatched eyes would look up to my shirt, then dart back to the floor, back to my face, and then to the floor again. Finally, his eyes looked onto mine. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I want you to touch me in all the good and bad ways. Do you want  me as well?" He nodded his head again without losing eye contact. "Words, please." I said. He took a steap ragged breath and slowly he found his words. "I...want you...more than you'll ever know."

 I took his hand and placed it  on my right breast. Encouraging him to rub. The feeling of the leather on my skin was amazing. He started to roll my nipple between his fingers. Still looking into my eyes, he gave it a pinch and I let out a moan, still keeping eue contact. There was a spark in his eyes after that. I started to see bits and pieces of the Copia that we all saw on stage.

 He brought his othrr hand up to my neck, gently caressing it. Leaving my skin to burn where he touched it. Ever so slowly, he slid that hand down to my breast bone. Goosebumps came onto my skin from his touch. He moved his hand over the nipple that felt neglected. He turned his hand over and I felt the cold metal grucifix in that nipple. "Yes!" I sighed out. My eyes began to gloss over and I felt the first hand leave my nipple only to be replaced my his mouth.

 The burn of his hot breath in my skin made my heart want to leave out. My body was on fire for him. I can feel my juices starting to trickle down my thigh. He moved his move off and made a path with his tongue off to the side. He placed a tender kiss there and then I felt the sensation of his bite. As it stung, I ran my hands through his chestnut color hair. Pressing his mouth even more into my skin. "Yes, that's it. Mark me just like that." I let out. His other hand was now trying to scratch my chest. Only to leave small redish marks due to the gloves. 

 He released his mouth from my skin and I noticed that he broke skin. There was a small trace of my blood on his mouth. He licked his lips and smiled at the taste of my blood. 

 "I want to show you something. May I have you hand, Copia?" "Yes" was all he could speak. I took his hand and slowly glided it down my stomach, past the waist of my skirt, which I lifted with my other hand. I then slowly pushed it into my mound....thankful I chose not to wear panties. I pushed his fingers opening my slit and another push... One of his fingers was now in my hot hole. 

 His eyes locked on mine and grew bigger as I pumped his gloved digit in and out a few times. Then withdrew it and brought it up to our faces. All glossy wet...call out to be tasted. "I think it shouldn't go to waste." With that, I licked the outter part of his gloved finger. 

 "I'm sorry. Did you want a taste?" Looking at him lustfully. "Yes my Love, it is what I crave for." 

 Placing his finger in his mouth. He closed his eyes and let out a purr of delight. Swirling his tongue around it, savoring the mixed flavor or my juices and the taste of leather. Black eyelids fluttering. "Do you want another taste?" I whispered.

 His eyes blinked open, releasing the finger from his mouth. Eye contact and then I saw...I saw Cardinal Copia. No longer embarrassed or self doubting. But the one that commanded the masses.

 "I want the full course meal."


	5. Under and Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a freight train.

**Under and Over**

 

 I smirked at him as I took off his boots and socks. He stood up so I could have access to his pants. "I have two requests." I said as I crawled underneath his cassock to undo the pants."What is your first request, my dearest Temptress?" he asked hungerly. 

 I thought for a moment while I undid his button, slowly pulling down his zipper. I can feel the heat coming off his cock. I can see through his underwear that he was hard. I reached up to rub it ever so slowly and he let out a hiss. Taking my time, I moved my face closer to it. Ribbing my lips on the fabric. I opened my mouth and brought out my tongue. Licking against the bulge. And he let out a low growl.

 "Oh, I almost forgot. Request number one: Can I sit on your face?" I purred out. He let out a moan before he answered. "I wouldn't want it any other way." I hummed in satisfaction against his cock. "Request number two: I would like to have you in my mouth at the same time but...Can you leave your cassock on for that part?" 

 I could hear him chuckle a bit and wondered if I took it too far. "Former Catholic Girl, I see you have a kink. Yes? Well, who am I too deny your desire. Yes, I will leave it on for you." He squeezed my shoulders as I smiled, rubbing my face on his underwear.

 Removing my face, I just had to release that throbbing bulge. A wet spot had appeared, which meant he was leaking. And that is something that shouldn't be waisted. I wanted to see it for the first time in the light. So I had to force myself not to look as pants and underwear came off. Talk about willpower...

 I climbed out from his cassock with pants and undies in tow. He gave me his hand to help me up and we walked to the couch. He looked me in the eyes as he placed a kiss on my hand. His eyes burned with hunger. Slowly he laid down and he looked so delicious. He arranged himself to where the cassock wouldn't pull when I was in place. When he was ready for me, he gave me a nod.

 I was able to get into place with cat like presission. I could feel his breath on my thighs, giving them tender kisses and licks I was already to the point of insanity. I wasn't sure if I could take it anymore. I felt one of his gloved hands rubbing on my mound. And I gasped when he suddenly spread my lips apart and plucked a finger inside me.

 Pumping in and out of me as I was kneeling above his face. I was getting really into it but he then withdrew his finger. Then I heard the sound of him sucking on the glove. I had to get him into my mouth. I was going to die if I didn't.

 Bending over, I rolled up the front of his cassock and there it was... fully hard and leaking. My mouth watered for this delectable cock. Placing small kisses on his balls, working my way up his very long shaft. Finally getting to the tip, which was about to drop another bead of pre cum.I placed my tongue on the tip and swirled  it around. 

 He let out a moan and suddenly forced me down on his face. Licking and flicking at my clit at a feverish pace. The heat of his breath consuming me. I took his cock all the way to the base. And I was surprised that I was able to get him all in my mouth. 

 As he continues his assault on my nub, he brought his finger back up to my hole. Teasing me by just barely inserting it, then taking it out and tickling my taint. And it was more full filling than, and I hate to admit it, the rituals.

 I was still pumping his cock in my mouth. Moaning and humming as I did. The vibrations was causing a stir inside of him. Each time I came up to the head, I would gently tongue his slit, lapping up his delicious pre cum I could see this thick thighs shake, indicating that he was getting close. I would back off, waiting for him to calm, then stats again.

 He could only stand a few more minutes of that. He brought his hands up to my chest and pushed me off his dick. Then held on to my hips. "Lovely Temptress, I want you to cum for me." he purred. His accent ringing in my ears. Flicking my clit even faster.

 My ab muscles started to tighten mad my toe started to twitch. "Copia!!" was all I could get out. He went even faster. I then felt the explosion in my body. He dug his fingers into my hips and just let me ride his face. Every single nerve was on fire and I felt light headed, fighting to breath. He slowed his pace but I felt light fluttering in my clit. Then I saw blackness.


	6. Copia's Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Catholic School girl and Copia does his kink. And she gets a new one also.

**Copia's Kink**

 

 I felt a finger inside me with light kisses on my clit as I came down from my high. I could hear him humming "Life Eternal". I blinked a few times and my vision was now blurry instead of darkness. I closed my eyes and just let my body flow. A few minutes later, I opened them again and my vision was back to normal. A sigh of relief came over me.

 'My Sweet Temptress, are you ready for another round?" 

 I laughed a bit. "Why do you call me Temptress?" I straightened up a bit and then moved off of him so her can catch his breath.

 I sat down on the floor and hr rolled over on his side to look at me. Propping up his head with his right arm.

 Looking into my eyes again, "You were able to tempt me out of my... awkwardness. I'm not as forward with the one-on-one as was my predecessor." He chuckled and shock his head after making that statement, while looking at the floor.

 I took the his other gloved hand. "But THAT'S what makes you who you are. And it's you I want." His majestic mismatched eyes looked back at me.

 "You didn't answer me about round two." A smile crept across his face. He was also giving me a hand massage. Very relaxing.

 "Sure, I'm up for it." Beaming with a silly wicked grin on my face.

 He got up and patted the couch. "Lay back here and put your head in the arm rest. You have your kink but so do I. I want you to watch me give you pleasure. I want to see your face as I make you cum."

 He helped me on to the couch and made sure that ai was comfortable. He removed his blinged out Grucifix. "It sometimes gets in the way." he said sheepishly, placing into the desk. And then removing his gloces."O want to feel you."

 He laid down on his stomach and bent my knees. I moved my skirt up so it wouldn't obstruct my view in. Lowing his head but still watching me. He blew air into me and I shivered.

 He took a slow kick at my slit and I almost came right there. He then started to place light kisses on my lips. Movie back and forth from there and the inside of my thighs.

 "Bite me again... please." I begged. His euee burned into me. Flatten his tongue and licking the inside of my thighs. He placed a finger at my slit and teasingly opening me up enough to drive me out of my mind... running the finger up to my clit and then back down to my hole. Not really inserting it but would make me think he was going to. Then back up to my clit.

 "Please, I'm begging you....p-put out the fire in my body. Please...bite me."

 He smirked at me and opened his mouth wide but right when I thought he was going to do it, he pulled back.

 "Temptress is now begging? What should I do.??" He opened my up to expose my clit, flattered his tongue and slowly went over it. I started to tear up out of frustration. He saw it all over my face. I wasn't sure if I could keep this up.

 He then stuck his tongue in my hole and rolled it around for what seems not long enough, but he stopped. He inhaled my scent with a smile.

 "Please Copia...help me." I cried. With that, he moved his head to the left and bit odwn. At the same time, he pushed in three fingers and was scissoring them. The pain and pleasure felt like nothing I have never experienced. I felt skin being punctured. I lifted my head off the,arm rest just in time to see him pull back, blood on his lips.

 I pushed his head onto my mound, and he started to flick and lick my nub again. Sucking and pulling all the while finger fucking me.

 I felt my walls starting to twitch. "That's it my Lovely Temptress. Cum for me." he growled.

 My eyes grew wideand by focusing on him helped me hit my even higher than I did the first time. He kept fingering me threw it all. I could feel my walls getting tighter and tighter around his fingers. And I hit another one that was more intense right on top of the last.

 HesH eyes never leaving me. I was about to come down when it hits again. Sweet Dark Lord below, what was he doing to me?? My eyes rolled back into my head.

 "Temptress, are you with us?" That snapped my eyes back into place and I focused on him again. This time I was able to come all the way down from my high.

 He slowly stopped fingering me when I stopped twitching. My heart was pounding so hard that I felt it in my eyes.

 "I didn't think it was possible for you to look more ravishing but each time you came...you became even more." He took my hand and pressed it to his cheek.

 "And now for the meal that IceI wanted since you walked into my office."


	7. Here Is The Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia and his Temptress will get their freak on.

**Here Is The Now**

 

 

 Laying there looking at him, so sweet but hot as fuck. He laid his cheek on my stomach and I ran my hand through his hair. So soft and silky, then my finger tips went to his sideburn. He turned his head and put his chin I my stomach. Those lovely black as coal circles around those peircing green and white eyes. I could get lost in them forever.

 I just had to trace my fingers on his mustache. Thin but gave him a look of a gangster from the 20s. As I got to the middle, he kinda crinkled his face. " That kinda tickles, you know." he said with a smile. "I know. In case you didn't know, I doing it on purpose." My grin turned into an evil one. And we both laughed.

 "Well Temptress, how are you going to serve the meal." And he wiggled an eyebrow at me. "I don't know yet but I know it's time to lose the cassock. But..." I had a wicked thought come to mind. "I want you to do a striptease for me." 

 He blushed so badly that his face match his clothes. And he made that noise I heard in The Visit video, where he couldn't remember the tssk Sister Imperator had given him.

 "Well shit...Ok but don't expect too much." he sighs. 

 He stands up and I sit up, eager to see the show. He starts to hum "Jigolo Har Megiddo" which I thought was very fitting. 

 He undoes his belt and slowly takes it off. Wiping his face with it and gives it a kiss before he hands it to me...very Elvis style. Making my heart turn to mush.

 Now he starts to unbutton the long trail of buttons on the red Cassock. Adding that wide leg shimmy dance he does on stage in the guitar solo of "Dance Macabre". I have a grim a mile wide on my face as he does a flurish spin and then winks at me.

 With his back to me, he slowly slides the fabric off his left shoulder. Turning his head in my direction and blows me a kiss. Before quickly covering himself back up. He does the same to his right shoulder. Turning slightly more he looks at me and licks his lips very seductively. And I creamed on myself.

 Covering himself again as he shakes his ass at me. I would've said something to him about licking his lips but I know full well that he knows how to use it. 

 He faces me and sees that I'm really into the show. He has his hand gripping closed each side of the garment. Then suddenly he flashes it open and stands there with his arms spread.

 "Ta-Da!!!" he announces.

 I'm laughing...not at him veing naked, but at the way he just turned it funny. And he's laughing as well.

 "The two sounds that I find sexy as hell are the sounds of a woman cumming and her laughter." He drops his arms and reaches out for me. And I can't help but to love his dorky ways.

 I get up and take his hand as he pulls me closer to him. We're no longer laughing. The desire in his eyes are not a laughing matter. He leans into me and our lips are just about to touch for the first time.

 My heart is pounding so hard that it's getting hard to breathe. I move in to kiss him and he backs away as he smirkes at me again. His tongue slowly pokes out from his lips Teasingly calling out to me. I go in again and yet again he pulls away. I can't take it anymore.

 I grabbed the back of his head, fisting his hair and crushed my mouth to his. I could taste myslem on him it turns me in even more. Our tongues for for dominance. His hunger takes over and he wins.

 As we continue the kiss, I take off his Cassock, letting it fall to the floor. I release his hair and grab a handful of his ass and dig my nails into that meat. The other hand reaches for his cock and make contact. I can feel his pulse in it and I slowly jurk him off. He moans into my mouth.

 He moves me backwards to the couch... finally breaking the kiss. I climbed into it and gives to my favorite position...down in all fours.

 Arching my back and setting my ass high, indicating that I'm ready to be mounted. He gets behind me and inserts a finger. A delightful sigh excapes him when he feels how wet I am. He keeps finger fucking me, adding another. Getting them full of my slickness. And then another finger. Now I have three in me again and I exhale a shakey breath.

 He pumps his fingers and my abs are starting to contract. He removes his fingers and then slicks his cock with my juices. He goes back to inserting his fingers again and pumps then into me. I start to feel that tingle. He reaches around and rubs my clit.

 "Copis... I'm gonna cum!" I scream.

 He withdraws his fingers and in a powerful thrust, plunges his cock in me and fucks me hard.

 My walls clamp down on him and there's no stopping it. The more my walls surround him, trying to hold him tight, the harder he fucks me. Balls slapping against my pussy. His thumb still rubbing my clit. He leans on my back. Hit breath on my skin. He bites down on my right shoulder. The sensation of his bite sends more shockwaves throughout my body. And for the first time in my life, I squirted.

 "Yes my Temptress, don't hold back. I am with you." he grouls.

 As I cum again, he thrusts harder and deeper, hitting my spot. And O squirt again. He cums as I finish and I can feel the heat of his seed. A slow birn that feels amazing.

 We stay in our position for quite a while. He rubs his cheek up and down my back. Tickling me with his sideburns and part of his mustache.

 I suddenly realize that I had bitten my own arm and I taste my blood. It tastes like chocolate. And it was oh so yummy.

 He places a kiss on my ass. Again tickling me with that marvelous mustache.

 "Welcome to our church. I think you're the perfect fit."

 At last, I've found where I belong.

 

The End

 


End file.
